Love, Fear, and Revelations
by Sproutgirl
Summary: An old enemy returns to threaten the family. Secrets are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

****

Fear, Love, and Revelations

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Warner Bros. And Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story is written merely for the entertainment of all the deprived Scarecrow & Mrs. King fans.

Setting: September 1987. Nobody knows about the marriage, and the family does not know about the job. 

Rating: PG-13 for some violence and swearing

Distribution: Sure, just let me know where so I can see.

Author's Notes: Phillip and Jamie attend a school where the 7th-12th grades are in the same school. As for feedback, please send it. I crave it. This is my first SMK story, so please let me know any comments, compliments, or criticisms.

Synopsis: An old enemy returns to threaten the family. Secrets are revealed.

******************

*************

******

**

*

"Mr. Stetson, there's a call for Mrs. King on the IFF line." The receptionist's voice rang out from his speaker.

"Thank you, put it through," Lee responded. "Film Library, This is Stetson."

"Mr. Stetson, this is Ms. O'Neal, the principal at Franklin High, may I please speak with Amanda King?"

"I'm afraid Amanda's out on location, and can't be reached. Can I help?"

"I'm afraid not. It concerns her son Phillip. It's a bit of an emergency. You can't get a hold of her?"

"An emergency?" Lee queried his heart in his throat. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that, Mr. Stetson," Ms. O'Neal replied gently, hearing the panic in the man's voice. "I can speak to family only."

Not for the first time, Lee cursed the fact that nobody knew he was the boys' stepfather. "Have you tried to reach Joe King?" He hated to ask, but somebody needed to go to the school.

"We have, but I've been told it will take some time before he can call me back."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to find Amanda. Thank you." As Lee hung up the phone, he thought about the zero-contact zone Amanda was in. The only person she could talk to was Billy, and he was the only one who knew how to contact her. He picked the phone back up, and called down to his boss. 

After being promised that Amanda would be at the school within an hour, he tried to relax. After all, the principal had said it was only a "a bit" of an emergency. He tried to focus on the report he had in front of him, but his mind kept wandering back to Phillip. What if he needed someone now? Lee knew that Amanda was considering his offer to tell the boys the truth. If he didn't go, he would end up being as bad as Joe. No, his stepson needed him. He was going. He grabbed his keys, flew down the stairs and practically threw his badge at Mrs. Marsden.

While driving to the school, Lee couldn't stop his imagination from listing things that could have happened. Phillip could have broken an arm or a leg at gym, he could have been in a fight, he might have been hit by a car…. Lee pulled into the parking lot, and ran for the administration offices. As he entered the office. He looked around, but couldn't see Phillip anywhere. He dashed to the receptionist's desk and asked for Phillip King.

The receptionist looked at him coolly. "And you are?"

"Lee Stetson, I'm a friend of the family's." Lee could see that the woman wasn't going to let him in. "Please, I just need to see that he's okay." He flashed her his most charming smile. But it immediately faded when she just continued to stare at him. He was about to switch to threats when he saw the nurse's door open, and Phillip walk out.

"Phillip," he called, rushing over to him.

"Lee! What are you doing he..Umph!!" Phillip's question was cut off as Lee gripped him in a bone-crunching hug. "Lee, I can't breathe."

"Sorry. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sir, you can't be here, you aren't family."

Lee was just about to tell the receptionist that the King Family was his family, when he heard Phillip speak up.

"Aah, he's all right, Mrs. Stemple. He's a friend."

"And it looks like a worried friend at that." Lee looked up at the newcomer. "I'm Shelly O'Neal, the principal, you must be Mr. Stetson."

"Yes," he replied shaking her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you from the baseball moms. Why don't we go into my office, so we can talk."

Lee was shocked to hear that he was a subject in the PTA's gossip. He sighed, thinking of the Agency's gossip mills. 'I guess gossip is the same wherever you are.' "Sure," he said, smiling, happy he was going to be included in this discussion. 

Just then the doors opened to admit a very worried looking Joe King. "I came as soon as I got the message," he said.

Lee had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'As soon as the meeting was over is more like it,' he thought. But only said, "We were just about to discuss it, Joe."

Joe looked at him as if he had just noticed that he was there. "Hello, Lee. Thanks for coming, but you don't have to stay. I'm here now."

"Yes, you are, but if it is all right with you, I'd like to stay anyway."

Joe just shrugged, and Shelly took that to be assent. "If you gentlemen would be so kind as to follow me into my office, Phillip and I will fill you in on what happened." She turned and led the way down the hall.

As they were walking Phillip turned to his dad. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Phillip. Are you okay?"

Phillip just nodded, upset that his dad was just now acknowledging him. It was like he was more interested in having Lee gone than in how his son was doing.

Lee did not miss this exchange, or Phillip's reaction. He moved closer to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. Phillip smiled up at him gratefully. As they entered Shelly's office, Phillip and Joe each took a chair in front of her desk, which left Lee on the couch to the side.

"Why don't you tell them what happened Phillip," Shelly encouraged him.

"Well we were playing soccer in gym today, and the ball went way out onto the softball field, and I ran after it," Phillip started hesitatingly. Lee nodded at him to continue. "It was all the way by the fence, and I had my back turned to the field, when…..this guy grabbed me. He told me if I screamed he would shoot me, and I could feel the gun against my head, and so I just nodded……" Phillip stopped, unable to continue.

Lee walked over to him, kneeled down, and put his hand on Phillip's knee. "Go ahead Phillip. We need to know the rest." His voice was calm, but inside Lee was raging.

"I…He relaxed when I said I would cooperate, and he lowered the gun. He started pushing me towards the parking lot. Then Mark Sommers yelled to quit gabbing and get the ball back, and so I did. I don't know… I guess it threw the guy off 'cause he didn't do anything else, and when I looked back he was gone."

Lee and Joe were both livid. Lee couldn't help but wonder if was just some sicko, or if it was somehow connected with the Agency. He looked up as Phillip inadvertently answered his question.

"It was the weirdest thing. While we were walking, he sang 'We're off to see the Wizard', but he was singing it wrong. He kept singing 'We're off to see the Scarecrow'."

Lee paled as he heard Phillip describing his worst nightmare. Someone coming after his boys because of him. 'Boys' he thought belatedly. "Where's Jamie?" he asked, panicked.

"What? Lee does this mean something to you?" Joe asked. "Is this because of your job?"

Lee only nodded, stood, and looked at Shelly for the answer he needed. "What class is Jamie in right now?!"

"I can have my secretary look it up for you." Having been in D.C. area schools for over thirty years, she'd seen kids with all sorts of important parents. From what Joe King had said about Lee Stetson's job, she figured he had something to do with high-security information. Perhaps IFF wasn't quite what it claimed to be.

"Do it. I need to use your phone." Lee picked up the receiver as Shelly nodded her assent on her way out the door, dialing a very familiar number.

"Great. This is wonderful!! I knew this would happen!" Joe couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dad, what's going on? What does this have anything to do with Lee's documentaries?"

Just then they heard Lee say into the phone, "This is Scarecrow. I need to talk to Melrose, NOW! Priority Alpha Green Omega."

"Scarecrow?" Phillip said, remembering what the guy had been singing.

Lee whirled around, his eyes wide, as he realized that Phillip had just put the pieces together. He was about to say something when he heard Billy pick up the line.

"Melrose."

"Billy, we have a situation at Franklin High in Arlington. Some guy just tried to grab Phillip." Lee could hear the panic rising in his own voice, and cringed. He needed to stay calm if Billy was going to let him stay on the case. He took a breath, and tried again. "We're going to pull Jamie from class, but we need an Agency van and a team here, now."

"Wait, Lee how do you know that it's Agency related?"

"He's looking for me Billy. He mentioned Scarecrow."

"We're on it. I'll have Francine see who's been recently released or if anyone's come through Dulles. The van will be there in half an hour."

"What about Amanda?"

"I got a hold of her a few minutes ago. She's on her way."

"Damn it!! Billy, I don't want her charging in here. You know how she is when it comes to ou…her family."

"The van should get there before she does, we'll hold her back. Be careful, Lee."

"Don't worry, my main concern is getting the boys out safely." Lee looked up to see Shelly entering the office with a piece of paper in her hand. "I've gotta go, Billy. Get here fast." Turning to her, he asked, "Where is he?"

"History, second floor, 215."

"Lee, you're a fed?" Phillip asked, shocked.

Before Lee had a chance to answer, Joe spoke up. "Yes, he is. In fact, he's a spy. And I think you deserve to know the truth. You and your brother are in danger because of him." Joe whirled on Lee. "MY boys are in danger because some spy can't keep his goddamn hands off my wife!"

"Joe, I don't think this is the most prudent time to have this conversation, do you? And while we're at it, the correct term is ex-wife." Lee grimaced, knowing that he had actually just added fuel to the flame with that "ex" comment. And he didn't like the look on Phillip's face. But before either one could say anything, he turned to Shelly. "Room 215?" 

She nodded, and he turned back to Joe. "Before you say anything else, Joe, I 'm telling you right now: I don't want to hear it. I need to take care of the boys. Get them out. I want you to take Phillip out of here, and get him in the Agency van when it arrives."

"Mr. Stetson," Shelly spoke up, "what about the other children?"

"Do you have busses on the property?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You are going to file the kids out, one classroom at a time, starting with those nearest the exits. Have your staff drive each bus to the hotel around the corner, unload, and come back for the next class. You should have four or five going at a time. I know it isn't much, but getting them out quickly will only alert them to something going on."

"Them?" 

"I'm betting whoever this guy is, he isn't alone. They almost never are." Lee turned to Joe. "Get Phillip out of here. The van should be here any minute. It will look like a news van or phone company or something. You and Phillip get in it and stay there." He then turned to Phillip. "I need you to do this. I know you have a lot of questions, and we will discuss them when this is all over, but right now, I need you to do what I ask, no questions, or complaints. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go with your dad, and be careful. I'm going to get Jamie." Lee herded them out the door, and watched them start down the hall. When he could no longer see them, he turned and ran for the stairs. Locating room 215, he pushed the door open. His eyes immediately found Jamie as the kids looked up at the interruption.

"Sir, can I help you?" Mrs. Harris asked, weary of this stranger. She had heard about Phillip King, and it was possible that the man was back for another kid, possibly even Phillip's brother, Jamie.

"I need to pull Jamie King from class. I'm afraid it's a family emergency," Lee responded, waving Jamie over.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't let you take him. I don't know you."

Lee sighed at the thought of going through this again. At least Amanda had picked a school with good security. He again waived Jamie over, and asked him to tell his teacher that he did know him.

"Sure, he's my mom's friend. Lee, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later Jamie," Lee said, as they headed out the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but that's not good enough," called Mrs. Harris, chasing into the hall after them.

Lee whirled around. "Did you know someone tried to grab his brother?"

"Yes. Why do you think I'm being so protective of him?" she spat.

Lee had to admire that. He could be the kidnapper, and this woman was staring him down. He sighed when he realized that she wasn't going to let Jamie go. He pulled out his badge and ID. "Look, this whole family is under federal protection. Now I need to take Jamie. Is this going to be a problem?" Lee grimaced as he saw Jamie's eyes grow wide at the sight of his badge.

Mrs. Harris took the badge and studied the ID carefully before shaking her head and handing it back to him. She quietly turned, and headed back to her class.

"Lee, what's going on?" Jamie asked again. "Is Phillip okay?"

"He's fine, Jamie. It was just a scare. And before you ask, yes, that was a real ID. I have a lot to tell you, but right now, we need to get you out of here."

"Why? You still haven't told me what's going on."

Lee stopped, debating. Finally, he gave in. "Jamie, Your mother and I work for the government. The documentaries are just a cover. We're actually counterintelligence operatives. What that means is that we have a lot of enemies, and one of them has decided to come looking for you boys. Philip's okay, I sent him with your dad, and they should be heavily guarded by now." He started them walking again. "But we need to get you to safety."

As they rounded the corner, Lee stopped, his eyes fixated on a sight he hoped he'd never see.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Fear, Love, and Revelations

Chapter 2

See Chapter one for all disclaimers, notes, settings, and such.

Driving down the highway, Amanda's every thought was on Phillip. What had happened? Had he gotten hurt in gym? Was there a fight? An accident? She hoped that Joe was there. Billy had told her that Lee had sounded worried, and knowing Lee, that probably meant that he was at the school right now. But she also knew that the school would never let him in to see Phillip. Not unless she or Joe gave it the okay. She sighed. Maybe she should take Lee up on his offer to tell the truth about their marriage. Then he could be on the boys' emergency contact list.

Getting off the freeway, she had to pass by her house on the way to the school. She noticed that they were working on the phone lines across from her house. She chuckled as she realized that she no longer knew if the phone company was really the phone company, or if it was the Agency. Suddenly that thought didn't seem funny anymore as she recognized a new agent leaning against the van. Her mind immediately went back to Phillip, and her foot pressed down harder on the accelerator.

Turning into the parking lot, she saw Lee's corvette parked haphazardly. She smiled as she imagined him making a dash for the administration offices. The smile left her face as she got out of her car and did the same.

So intent on reaching her family, she didn't even notice the Agency van pulling in behind her, or Billy's frantic shouts for her to wait. She also didn't see the snipers on the roof of the school, coolly allowing her to enter.

She walked quickly into the building, headed for administration. As she turned the last corner, she nearly collided with Joe. "Joe! You're here! Where's Phillip?"

Joe looked at her with fear and love in his eyes. "I tried, Amanda. But the guy had a gun, and I…" Joe stopped, unable to continue.

"What happened, Joe?" Fear gripped her heart at the thought of something happening to her sons.

"Someone tried to grab Phillip during gym class. He was fine, and Lee sent us out to the van while he went and got Jamie, but this guy found us. He took Phillip, and headed up the stairs. I tried to stop him, but he…. he shot me."

Amanda noticed for the first time that Joe was holding his arm, and that his sleeve was soaked in red. "Oh, Joe! Let me see that." Amanda rolled up his sleeve, and was relieved to find that the wound was not as bad as it seemed. She gave him her coat, telling him to put pressure on it. She reached into her purse, and pulled out her gun and several full clips, stuffing the clips into her pockets and waistband. Normally she avoided carrying her weapon, but was now grateful that Billy had insisted on her having it during her current assignment. The weight of it in her hand helped to reassure her that they could get the boys out of this.

Joe's eyes widened at the sight of his ex-wife holding a gun. She looked so determined, and, well, tough. She looked tough. He sighed, catching her attention. "You're not his secretary, are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm his partner. That's why he was assigned to your case a few years ago," she added, checking her weapon. "He wanted to make sure I was okay." She looked at Joe in sympathy. She knew this was a lot to deal with. He had always thought that she had met Lee because of him. "I need you to go out to the van, I'm sure it's there by now. Tell Mr. Melrose that someone's got Phillip, and that they're on the second floor. I'm heading up there." Without waiting for his reply she headed towards the staircase.

Climbing the stairs, her mind raced as she tried to think of who could have her son. She didn't think the case she was working on now would lead to such drastic measures. And Lee was working on cold cases, and wasn't even near solving them. Nobody he was investigating should be this threatened. It had to be someone old, an old case. The possibilities were endless. It could be anyone, even someone she didn't know. It could even be…No, she wasn't going to think that. Her body shuddered, and she gripped her gun a little more tightly. Birol was locked up safe. He couldn't be here.

She stepped up the last stair, and looked down the hallway, wondering which way to go. Hearing voices, she turned left, creeping down the hall, staying close to the wall. Coming to another turn, she stayed around the corner, listening to the conversation she could now hear clearly. 

"You didn't really think he got away from me did you Scarecrow?" asked a voice she couldn't quite identify. "I let him go. I didn't need him. I needed you and your pretty wife here. I knew if I threatened the munchkins, the Scarecrow would come. And my associates have already told me that she is here as well. It's all falling into place rather nicely, don't you agree?"

"All right. If you don't need him, then let him go." Amanda knew that to the enemy, Lee sounded threatening, but she could hear the fear in the voice.

"I said I didn't need him. Maybe now I do. I can see you have great love for this boy. I think I might keep him a while. See what happens."

Amanda could wait no longer. Taking a steadying breath, she turned the corner, and was faced with a sight she'd hoped she'd never have to see.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

****

Fear, Love, and Revelations

Chapter 3

Phillip and Joe walked quickly down the hall, rounding the corner. Once they were out of Lee's sight, Phillip stopped his dad. "Is Lee really a spy, Dad?"

Joe just nodded, looking down the hall to see if anyone was coming.

"But, Mom works with him. Is she…?"

Joe looked down at his son quickly, cutting him off. "No! She's his secretary."

"Is that what you've been told, Mr. King?" asked a voice from across the hall.

Joe and Phillip looked up sharply at the man in the doorway of an empty classroom. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, but there was nothing casual about his eyes, or his gun, which was pointed right at them.

"Because I can assure you, she is not his secretary. She is his partner, has been for quite some time now. Seems our lone Scarecrow has married his partner. That's against the rules, you know." He advanced towards them slowly, his pistol never wavering.

Joe shook himself out of his shock, and stepped in front of Phillip, whose eyes had grown wide at the revelations this stranger offered. "Married?" Phillip muttered.

The man shifted his focus from Joe to Phillip. "Oh, that's right. You didn't know! How clumsy of me." He stopped just in front of them. "They decided to keep it all a secret. I suppose it was to avoid situations just like this one. Ah, ah!" he snapped at Joe, who was tensing to throw a punch. "You wouldn't want to get yourself killed, now would you, Mr. King?" He turned his attention to Phillip. "You wouldn't want that, either, would you Phillip?"

Phillip shook his head.

"Good. Then come with me."

Phillip started forward, but Joe held him back. "You're not taking my son."

"No?" the stranger queried, casually pulling the trigger.

Joe cried out as the shot pierced his arm.

"Now," the man said to Phillip. "You seem like a reasonable young man. Should I put the next one through his head?"

"No, I'll come with you," Phillip replied, shaking.

"Good man."

"No, Phillip!"

"Mr. King, don't tempt me," he instructed, grabbing Phillip by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

Joe took two steps towards them, but stopped when he saw the gun leveled at his head. 

"I warn you, Mr. King. I will shoot." Dragging Phillip behind him, he made his way to the stairs. Roughly, he set the boy in front of him, his arm around Phillip's neck. "Move," he commanded, gesturing with the gun. "And don't say a word."

Phillip did as he was told, frightened. A million thoughts rushed around his head. 'Is Dad okay? Is this guy gonna shoot me? What about Lee? Or Mom?' His reverie was broken as he stumbled. It was hard to walk up the stairs when you have somebody right behind you.

Cresting the stairs, the man steered Phillip to the left, as if he knew exactly where he was going. His grip on the boy seemed to tighten as they neared the corner, and Phillip realized that he could hear Lee's voice. The stranger also heard it, and stopped them, putting his gun to Phillip's head.

Phillip drew in a deep breath as he saw them come around the corner. 'Jamie!' his mind screamed looking at his younger brother, who hadn't seen them yet, as he was still looking up at Lee. Phillip's focus shifted as Lee grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him behind him, shielding him with his body. Lee's eyes never left the pair standing before him, and for one brief second, Phillip saw the fear Lee had of losing the boys flash in his eyes.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Fear Part 4 ****

Fear, Love, and Revelations

Chapter 4

For Disclaimers, Settings, and such, see Part 1.

Author's Note: I have to apologize to all the readers out there. I know how I feel when an author leaves me hanging for such a long time, so I really am VERY sorry. Hopefully this story will be finished soon.

********************

**********

****

**

*

Stopping him mid-stride, Lee pulled Jamie behind him, shielding him. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but his training told him that it was true. There, in front of him, was Phillip, with a gun pointed to his head. Lee tore his eyes away from Phillip's frightened gaze to see who held him.

"Surdayich."

"Scarecrow."

"Lee, what's going on?" Jamie tried to step around Lee, but the agent's strong arm held him back.

"Jamie, stay there."

"But, Lee…" Jamie's voice trailed off as he finally caught a glimpse of Phillip's situation.

Phillip shot his brother a weak grin with a tiny nod, telling him to do as Lee said.

Jamie ducked back, amazed that Phillip seemed so calm. His ears perked up when Lee spoke.

"What do you want, Surdayich?"

"Want? What I want is fairly simple. Can't you guess?"

"Revenge," Lee stated, moving his hand from Jamie's arm, and slowly reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want this poor boy to get shot now, would you?"

Lee put his arm back down, listening as the Tinman went on.

"Revenge? No, not revenge. That's a bit too cliché for my tastes. I simply want to finish the job I started two years ago. It seems I missed a target back then. Had I only known that the lovely housewife turned spy held your heart, I would have let her play." Surdayich cocked his head slightly, as if listening to something. "As it is, she'll have to join the game late. Now what do you say we back up a bit. Can't have agents taking potshots at us from the stairs, now can we? Just around the corner should do it."

As he and Jamie slowly stepped their way back around the corner, Lee kept his eye on his former teammate. "And what about the boys? They have to play too? Huh? Come on, Tinman, that's not part of the game."

"My game, my rules, Scarecrow. I'll admit it wasn't in the original version, but I had to rewrite the rulebook after you stopped playing by the rules at the airport. Your wife's influence, I take it."

"Yeah, well she changed the way I play a lot of games."

"I can see that." Surdayich had noticed the way Lee's eyes drifted to the boy when he said this.

Phillip, taking this all in, looked at his newly discovered stepfather with new understanding.

Surdayich, wanting to get back Lee's attention, jostled Phillip. "You didn't really think he got away from me, did you Scarecrow? I let him go. I didn't need him. I needed you and your pretty wife here. I knew if I threatened the munchkins, the Scarecrow would come. And my associates have already told me that she is here as well. It's all falling into place rather nicely, don't you agree?"

Lee's gaze was now steadily back on the man. "All right. If you don't need him, then let him go," he demanded, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I said I didn't need him. Maybe now I do. I can see you have great love for this boy. I think I might keep him a while. See what happens."

Lee could keep himself in check no longer. "You son of a bitch." His hand automatically started for his weapon.

"Hold it right there, Tinman!" After coming to grips with the situation, Amanda sprang into action. Pointing her gun at Surdayich, she put all the authority she could into her voice.

"Mrs. Stetson," Surdayich intoned, never turning. "How nice of you to join us. Please place your gun on the floor, and join your husband over there." 

"I think I'll stay here, thanks."

"I don't think you understand, Mrs. Stetson. I will shoot your boy. You know I don't care if he's an innocent."

Amanda paled, and slowly made her way around the pair, over to Lee's side, though she never dropped her weapon. She had to smile slightly at the surprised looks on both her boys' faces at the sight of her with a gun.

"Mom?"

"Just stay back there, Jamie."

Jamie nodded, his eye catching the clock on the wall. He double-checked what he was seeing, and looked to Phillip for corroboration. 

Phillip nodded, knowing what had caught his brother's attention.

Jamie leaned in close to Lee, trying not to draw Surdayich's attention. "Lunch bell in just under a minute." He saw Lee's jaw twitch in acknowledgement and ducked back, waiting for the storm to break.

"I really don't think you appreciate the situation, Mrs. Stetson. Now, drop your weapon." Surdayich was saying, when he felt, the boy in his arms stiffen. He looked down at him. "What are you planning, boy?" Just then the bell went off.

Phillip drew his arm up, then shoved it back with all his strength, feeling his elbow connect solidly with the man's stomach. He smiled as the arm around him loosened, and he slid free, diving into the mass of children coming out of classrooms.

Lee had used the time to finally draw his gun, and now had it pointed straight at Surdayich's head. "Drop it, Surdayich!"

Surdayich, whose gun was still pointed where Phillip's head used to be, knew he had no choice. He dropped the gun, and looked up at Lee, smiling. "But can you shoot me, with all these children here?" He threw himself around the corner, into the midst of students heading downstairs for lunch.

Lee, knowing he couldn't shoot, ran after him, only to come back shaking his head. "I lost him."

Amanda smiled up at him from her position on the floor, where she had dropped to hold her babies. "It doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't," Lee said, joining them in the family embrace.

They stayed that way for a few moments, until reality intruded back into Amanda's thoughts. "Lee? He's still here somewhere. All those kids. They're sitting ducks in the cafeteria."

"I doubt they ever made it to lunch. I'm sure Ms. O'Neal herded them into the busses. Trust me, we are the only ones left."

"Except for Surdayich."

"Yeah," Lee sighed, standing. "Come on. We'd better go. The Agency van should be here by now." Helping his wife up, he pulled her to him, for a brief hug, then guided them all to walk against the wall. He took point, allowing Amanda to bring up the rear.

The family descended the stairs and crept to the outside doors. Lee peeked his head out, assessed the parking lot, and quickly ducked back in. "The van is off to the left about thirty degrees. The surrounding rooftops look clear, but I know he's got people somewhere." He took a breath, and looked his wife in the eyes. "We're going to have to make a run for it."

TBC…..Soon, I promise.


End file.
